


Wedding Day

by Bandshe



Series: Selene's Story [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran and Selene get married, and have some fun in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

“Deary you look beautiful.” Wynne gushed as Selene spun around uncomfortably.

“Wynne, I can barely fit in this. I can’t breathe, is there any way to possible loosen it?”

“Only if you cut it?” Wynne realized her poor choice of words because Selene’s eyes lit up at the suggestion.

“Selene, don’t you dare destroy such a lovely dress. At least not until you two have the honey moon.” Wynne sighed. She knew Selene in the Circle and it saddened to see how much the mage had changed since then. She became harder since her attack, since losing her lover. She heard the rumors and didn’t understand the extent of it until Selene had returned to Kinloch to help with their situation. The way Cullen had spoken to her was enough to make anyone’s heart grow cold. Wynne felt a tear stream down her cheek thinking about Selene’s losses. 

“I wouldn’t Wynne, it is a lovely dress, i just wish it fit better.” Selene’s voice and mood softened.

“Sit down Selene. We have your hair to attend to.” Wynne picked up a comb and some accessories. 

“Nothing too elaborate, okay? I don’t want to look like some Orlesian decoration.”

Wynne laughed at the thought of Selene walking down the aisle all made out and barely able to move due to her dress. 

“I’m glad you find that amusing.” Selene frowned at her reflection. 

“Well dear I’m going to find someone to help with that hair of yours.”

Selene looked up at her wondering what was the problem with it. She saw the door close in the mirror and she sighed.

“I can’t believe this. I’m going to get married, this is unbelievable.”

“I would like to think it’s very much believable a voice said from off behind her. There was no reflection, so she had to turn. There he was, in the nicest fur lined jacket with silver clasps. He had a satin shirt under it. His hair was completely tied back. He wore leather trousers, they were enough to tease Selene and she was pretty annoyed with that. He was more handsome than ever.

“Zevie!” She got up and ran to him. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“When have you known me to follow rules?”

“Well, there have been a few times.” she said suggestively, letting her hand reach for his member.

“Oh the kitten is getting frisky.” Zevan pulled her in closer for a kiss, but it wasn’t his usual kiss. His lips touched hers softly, it was an innocent, chaste kiss. Selene wasn’t having this behavior. “Zevran, I think we should, celebrate our upcoming nuptials.”  
“And how do you suppose we do such a thing?” He ran his hand by her cheek.

“Well, for one, the bed hasn’t been used yet. And I’m incredibly horny seeing you dressed like this.” She pressed herself up against him, she could feel his erection so he couldn’t deny that he wasn’t feeling the same way. “You have to be careful my dear, this dress isn’t easy to maneuver in.”

“Well mi amor, is it easy to maneuver out of?” Zevran pressed his lips against hers waiting for his invitation. He could feel her lips rub on his as she began to form a sentence.

“I guess we’ll just have to find out. How long until the services start?” Selene asked as she began undressing Zevran.

“My kitten, we don’t have long, I must remain dressed for this endeavor.” Zevran grabs her hand preventing her from moving forward.

“Well, can you at least remove your pants?”

“You’re really impatient, no?” Zevran smiled at her as he started to remove his pants. “Lay on the bed mi amor, I have business to attend to.”

Selene let him lead her to the bed. She was trying to hide her excitement but he could sense it. 

“You must be still or people will talk. You don’t want them thinking you’re having an affair with a dashing elf, such as myself, before you’re to walk down the aisle.”

“Let them talk, I rather be with you here than walking down the aisle to someone who can’t even please me the way you do.” It was like second nature for her to role play with him. He brought out this side of her that she never thought she had. She was so comfortable with him, she could open up, be herself. He cared for her deeply, loved her, and accepted everything about her, no judgements. She never thought she’d love again, but here she was with a man that would break all the rules just to be with her. He wasn’t the first, but she was going to make sure he was the last.

“What if we’re caught? Your future husband may quarter me.”

“Never, I’ll die before letting him take you from me.” She said it as if she was role playing but she was being honest. She would gladly kill anyone who attempted to take him from her, without hesitation. “Now please lover, I seem to be lacking my smalls, and expect you to warm my sex.”

“Brasca woman, you’re really getting into this more than you normally do.” Zevran was shocked at his future wife’s actions.

“Did I say you could talk? Put your tongue to better use elf.” She hiked up the dress and waited for him to make his move. 

He smiled at her gently caressing her inner thigh, he could see her impatience grow but he didn’t seem bothered by it. She rolled her hips hoping to entice him. He grabbed her ankles and pinned them to the bed.  
“Oh Zevran.” she moaned out biting her bottom lip. “Please, I want your tongue in me.”

“Yes mi amor.” Zevran kissed his way up her thigh. A small lick here and there, followed by some nipping. He saw the red flush over her body and soon he could feel her hand press against his head. 

“Suck.” she commanded.

Zevran did as he was told and started to suck on her inner thighs, leaving marks within them. He ran his fingers between the folds of her sex, she was wet, very wet. He was tempted to go right for the kill, but he was a master assassin and he had to scout the area a bit more. Slowly he kissed his way up, listening to her pained whimpers. When she was about ready to explode, he had reached her sex.

“Is this what my dear?” he teased.

“Yes it is lover. Is the door locked?”

“Oh, you’re concerned about us getting caught?” Zevran paused ready to check.

“No, I was just asking because I plan on making a lot of noise.”

“So the kitten is going to become the lioness?”

“Only with the proper treatment.” she raised her hips hoping for more attention. 

Zevran slipped in a couple of fingers in as he began to suck her clit. He held it between his teeth as he ran his tongue over the head of her clit. He heard her breathing quicken, he felt the rolling of her hips. He could feel the heat emanating from her sex, she tasted sweeter than normal, he wasn’t sure if it was because of his excitement for the wedding or if truly was her taste. He continue his work until she begged to have him fuck her with his tongue.

“Please Zevie, please. I need to feel the broad strokes of your tongue. I am you canvas and your tongue is the paint brush. Paint a masterpiece my lover.”

“Brasca, I can’t handle this Selene. Zevran sits up, fingers still within her and begins to thrust them into her aggressively. She pleads with him to go faster. He can feel the sweat fall from his brow, he’s going to ruin his outfit. He starts to frantically remove his clothing, watching her smirk at him. She was an evil woman teasing him like that. She knew what she was doing and she was getting what she wanted. 

“Zevie…” her voice trailed.

“Shhh. Let me take care of you, let me make you moan my name just a little louder.” The only thing that escaped her lips was a small moan. He knew it was going to take a while to remove the dress, but she begged him. He wasn’t sure of where to start so she pushed him off and started instructing.

“This is going to happen Zev, and this will happen before I walk down this damned aisle.” She was almost angry at the idea of the dress getting in between her and Zevran. He finally managed to get it off her and it slipped off so beautifully.

“Mi amor, Selene, you’re already a masterpiece. I doubt my tongue can paint a better picture than what is before me.”

Selene smiled at him and pushes him back down on the bed. “Well then, let my tongue paint you a picture.” She got on top of him and kissed his lips delicately. She hummed a little song she had heard in Redcliffe about a human noblewoman who had fallen in love with an elf. The woman left everything to run off with him. Selene would gladly give up everything to be with Zevran. 

She traced his neck with her tongue, she was feeling especially naughty and started to suck on his neck with the intention of leaving marks. Zevran moaned out her name quietly at first, it always started off quietly. 

“Zevran, you’re too quiet.” She said in between licks and bites. She scrapes her teeth on his collar bone, she wasn’t trying to be gentle so she didn’t care if it wasn’t comfortable. She wanted to hurt him, but the hurt he enjoyed. She felt his hands climb up her back and it felt as if he was suddenly performing his owner sort of magic. Her back arched at the electric sensation produced by his fingers, but soon she felt cold steel on her back.

“Keep going mi amor.” Zevran urged as the blade traced her spinal column. He was careful not to make her feel to uncomfortable, but he realized having her in control while he held the blade was foolish. 

Selene continued kissing her way down. She flicked his nipples with her tongue, every twirl of her tongue, every nip of her teeth elicited a small moan. “Zevran, you have either forgot my name or I’m losing my touch.”

“You aren’t working hard enough dear.” Zevran replied.

“Oh? Where’s my incentive?”

Zevran ran the point of the blade on her back. “Here.”

“Mmm, not good enough Zevie.”

“Selene, my kitten, your dress, it’s backless. I will not harm you today, not before the ceremony.”

“Ugh, Zevran you’re too nice sometimes.” She continued going lower as she heard the blade clank on the ground. His erection pressed up against her chest and she started to tease it with her breasts. She ran her nipple over the head of his cock. She felt his hand travel to the back of her head in attempts to guide her further down. She stayed where she was for a bit just to annoy him. But then she progressed further down, meeting his cock with her warm and soft lips. She ran her tongue along his shaft listening to his breath catch when she’d run her tongue around his frenulum. She took him into her mouth, resulting in a loud moan from her soon to be husband.  
“Andraste have mercy, you are a treasure.” he huffed, trying to regain some composure, if there was any to be had during such a time. She took her hand and gently gripped his cock and started to pump as she bobbed her head up and down along his shaft, tasting every inch of him. She slowly twisted her hand, added a very slight amount of friction, but nothing painful. Her other hand kept busy on his balls. He was besides himself, he’s felt it all before, enjoyed it, but it was more intense this time around. He wasn’t sure as to why. He didn’t know if it was her teasing him or if it had to do with the fact that it was their wedding day and they were doing this only half an hour before the ceremony was to start. 

Selene started speeding up her motions, determined to get him to come, but he didn’t want to come like this. He wanted her warmth wrapped around his cock, to feel her juices lubricate his penis. He wanted all of that and maybe even more if time permitted. There were things she was eager to try that they never got around to for obvious reasons, but now the Blight was over and they could have more alone time.

“Selene, let me finish in another way..” He pushed her off him with the gentlest of movements and with the softest of smiles.

She bowed her head submissively. “Yes, my love.” She kissed her way back up to his lips and just focused on kissing him for a moment. She started to wind down, started to feel more romantic and gentle. “Zev, in less than half an hour we’ll be wed.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to speed this up then.” he laughed. He could pick up on the change of mood and he wanted to be gentle this time around, or at least as romantic as either of them could get. “I want you on your back Warden.” Neither of them tired of him calling her by her title. She always felt as if it was taboo, as if she had the power and he was her servant. In reality that is how Zevran liked it. He enjoyed catering to her, she was his queen and he wanted to make sure she’d never want for anything.

Selene rolled off of him and waited for him to make his move. He covered her face with kisses, finally settling on her lips. She brought him in closer, pulling her hair as she did.

“Mm, not so hard, I need it to look perfect when I am at the end of the aisle waiting for you.”

Selene released her grip and begrudgingly moved her hand to the back of his neck instead. He dragged his teeth on the column of her neck. As she arched her back in pleasure he slipped his hand underneath. He pulled her in and gentle sucked on her neck, but not long enough to leave any marks.

“You smell like fresh berries. I love berries, especially strawberries. I was once told as a child that men love strawberries. Do you think it’s true? I seem to find some degree of truth in it.”

“I’m sure you know it’s not just men, Zev.”

“Of course, I see the way you take them from my hand. It’s as if you were never going to see one again. I believe you’d bite my finger off if I held on a little longer.” Zevran was partially right, she loved strawberries and at one point she almost bit him trying to take it from his hand. She apologized, but it was a while before he was comfortable hand feeding her anything.

Zevran wasn’t going to bother teasing her anymore. He knew what they both wanted and he was aware of the time constraints. He lifted her leg and asked, “Are you ready mi amor?”

“Yes, Zevran, I’m ready.”

No matter how often they’d have sex, he’d always ask permission. He never assumed that just because they were together he had unlimited access to her without her consent. She wasn’t his property nor was he hers. He would never assume she wanted something unless she specifically told him. He cared for her and he respected her.

Zevran entered her slowly, listening to her gasp with every inch of him. He finally plunged all of himself in and she was over the moon. She dug her nails into his biceps. She moaned softy with each thrust of his cock. She rolled her hips in synchronization with his movements. He placed her leg on his shoulder and sped up. Her nails dug in deeper and he hissed with the welcomed pain. She tightened around him, a feeling he loved so well. She was moister than normal, but it was from the added excitement. He could feel her juices pour out of her, his cock soaked. The look on her face was beautiful, she was in heaven and for a moment he felt as if he was too.

“Zevie, I know you can go harder.” Selene was obviously ready for more, she bit her lower lip knowing it was going to send him over the edge. He pulled her in closer, allowing himself to plunge in deeper. His cock pressed up against her spot. 

“Andraste’s tits!”

Zevran smiled as she cursed out loud. “Faster still my Warden?”

“Yes.”

So he did as he was told by his soon to be wife. He thrust himself in a bit harder. He was afraid to hurt her, despite her denying any pain. He moaned her name as much as she moaned his. Their bodies glistening in the sunlight. They felt as if they could go on forever, but they were too close to the end to continue. Selene’s orgasms were always intense and for the most part Zevran paid for it and this time wasn’t any different. She grabbed his head, pulling him in closer and bit down on his neck, hard. She drew blood, but Zevran only hissed a bit, he was used to it by now. He loved it.

“Selene you are an animal. I love it.” Zevran praised her ferocity. “I believe you emptied me my love. I have no energy left and well, it seems you have emptied me out in other places as well.” he looks down at his member, shivering as she runs her fingers through his hair again.

“I love you Zevran.” Selene was an innocent young lady again.

“I love you too my Queen.” Zevran bent over for another kiss before removing himself from her.

“No.” Selene whined watching him get dressed. She reached out for him, hoping he’d stay.

“Now, now, if we don’t get dressed we’ll never get married.” those words floated through the air. Zevran never thought he’d be saying that to anyone. But saying it and hearing himself say it wasn’t scary at all. He loved Selene, his warden, his queen, his amor.  
Zevran got dressed much faster than Selene and kissed her forehead as he ran out of her room. Selene was still struggling to tie her dress up when Wynne walked back in. Wynne was no fool, she had seen Zevran run out of her room and this was just confirmation of what had just happened.

“Maker’s balls he could’ve at least stayed and helped me back into this thing.”

“You’re right he could’ve.”

Selene jumped hearing Wynne’s voice behind her. She turned to her ashamed at being caught.

“Not even on your wedding day can you two keep your hands off each other. It’s nice to see how much he loves you, my dear. I was wrong about him in the past and I’m glad you saw what I was never able to. He’s a good man.” Wynne helped her back into her gown and called a handmaiden to assist with her hair and make up.

While the ladies finished getting dressed, Zevran paced around the dining hall looking for anything that was out of place. He had made sure all the servants were properly interviewed before getting hired. He didn’t want any Crows infiltrating his wedding. He checked the food over making sure that there wasn’t an extra plate hiding somewhere. There were no un corked bottles of wine, and no one lingering in the dinning hall outside of himself.

Zevran felt a hand on his shoulder and turned quickly expecting a fight. It was only Leliana. 

“Zevran, there is no need to worry. We have guards posted everywhere. I have my own scouts on watch out and Alistair has some of the new Wardens on patrol.”

“After that dream, I cannot help but think that someone is waiting in the dark to hurt us, to kill my Warden.”

Leliana grabbed Zevran staring him down. “Zevran, we won’t let anything happen to you. Never. We will not let you become that man in your dreams. I cannot say that Selene would hate that you would become him, but we all know how she is. I’m happy you decided against telling her. She’d be worst than you.” Zevran cracked a smile knowing how protective Selene was of him.

Alistair ran up to them, almost panicked. Zevran grabbed at his daggers. “Zevran you have to take your place. Time for you to make an honest woman out of her.” Leliana laughed into her hands. Alistair dragged Zevran to the altar threatening him the whole way there. “If you think of leaving her during the ceremony I’ll kill you. You will not break her heart after she opened up so much to you. If you do, it’s not the Crows you should fear, I’ll hunt you down.”

“Alistair, you insult me. Do you not think that I would remain faithful to her, that I’d leave her? I love her!” 

“That’s all I needed Zevran.” Alistair patted his shoulder smiling. “Maybe she will make an honest man of you yet.” Zevran understood Alistair’s reservations, but Zevran would never turn his back on his one true love.

Zevran stood with Alistair at the altar waiting impatiently for Selene. He was fidgeting, looking all around the Chantry for any threats. “She’s taking too long. Where is she?”

“Calm down Zevran, she’ll be here.”

“What if she changed her mind?” Zevran continues to panic.

“The way she looks at you? If she changed her mind then she’s a great liar.”

The music starts to play as everyone stands to welcome her. She was gorgeous. Sten honored her request to walk her down the aisle. It amused her to no end at the drastic difference between them as they walked down the line. Zevran never noticed how beautiful she was in her gown. He was too busy wanting her body to appreciate how it was adorned. His hands were growing moist, “She won’t hold my hand like this. I’m a wreck.”

“Zevran, now is not the time to panic.” Alistair whispered.

“Alistair, I believe now is the perfect time to panic. This is it, I’m going to be her husband and I can’t wait, but if I disappoint her?”

“She’s put up with your crap so far. I think you’re good.” Alistair whispered. The Mother Superior glared at them hoping they’d get the hint.

Selene finally made it to the altar and Sten looks at her and cracks a small smile. “You look beautiful Kadan. May this elf take good care of you, for if he doesn’t I’ll gladly cut his head off.” he looks over at Zevran who is already panicking, rubbing his hands on his pants. Selene stands on the tips of her toes and kisses Sten on the cheek. “Thank you Sten.” She turns to look at Zevran and she takes his hand. “We meet again my assassin.” she whispered. Zevran smiles nervously squeezing her hand.

The Mother Superior smiles at them and begins to read out passages from the holy book. Selene wasn’t paying attention, instead she stared into his eyes, seeing their whole lives together. She smiled innocently at him and he responded in kind. It was a shock to everyone to see a mage and an assassin in a Chantry getting wed, but they’d get married in a cemetery if it meant they could be married on the spot. In between canticles she’d mouth “I love you” to him. He smiled mouthing it back to her.

“Will the happy couple repeat after me?” the Mother Superior asked snapping them out of their daze. They smiled at her and nodded their heads. The vows were said, but neither remembered saying them. All they remembered was how much they loved each other. 

It was time for the kiss and Zevran’s heart pounded loudly in his chest, sweat dripped from his brow as he once again scanned the Chantry. He wasn’t going to lose her like he did in his dream. They leaned forward and Selene tripped falling into his arms. Zevran tensed thinking the worst. Leliana saw the look in Zevran’s face and Alistair put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Relax. She’s ok.” 

Zevran looked down as Selene laughed brushing off any dust from the dress. She looked at Zevran embarrassed at her clumsiness. 

“Not so graceful are we? You’re no longer a kitten, more like an awkward mabari puppy.” Zevran laughed.

Selene frowned but it didn’t actually faze her at all. She grabbed him my his shirt and brought him in for a deep kiss. Zevran wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her in closer as she wrapped hers around his neck. They were there for a while before Leliana intervened.

“Ahem. Commander? I think you can stop now, people are growing uncomfortable.”

Selene swatted her away as she continued kissing her husband. Zevran pulled back laughing as she followed his lips. “Not done I see. I’m irresistible, I know. I can’t blame you mi amor, there have been many a night where I couldn’t keep my hands off myself.” he winked at her.

“Zevran let’s get out of here.” she whispered.

“That is not wise Warden, so many people are here for us. Besides we need to eat before Oghren eats all the food."


End file.
